The Last Night
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Sometimes holding on is the hardest thing to do, but in the end, is always worth it.


Summary: Sometimes holding on is the hardest thing to do, but in the end, is _always _worth it.

Psycho Chan's Note: Twitter Chan and I love Jimmy so much and it really sucks how everything went down for him. Really it does! We easily were able to relate to him with the bullying and having no friends to help with that. We know that Jimmy is not a bad guy, all he needed was a friend. So we scrounged up a friend for him. Aaaaaaaand with us being total yaoi fangirls we sooooooortaaaaa….yeah…enough said here. But seriously, open your mind to this couple. Give them a chance! That's all we're asking for!

Anyway, I also just wanted to say that I often introduce new couples(all except HotStreak/Virgil and Richie/Ferret that is) in a song fiction. I think it's best just to give our few readers a chance to get a feel of a new couple or a new character being original or tweaked a bit from the show. I think it's a great idea. Like I've written a few about Jay and Tammy…and now I'm writing one about Jay and planning out one for little Tammy. That way I don't waste time on a couple that people hate. That would make us very sad):

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Skillet. Every time it comes up, Jimmy comes to mind somehow. We don't own Static Shock or any of it's characters. We just wish we were with the utmost passion.

About Cameron: He is an actual character that appears on the show he just is never mentioned by name. He first appears in the third episode-The Breed. He is running laps behind Derek 'DB' Barnett. He also speaks in episode five-They're Playing My Song. When Virgil gets a job at Burger Fool, he is the guy with Richie and Frieda in line. He comes off as a carefree person who is athletic and could be a handful…so…he is. Hope you like our dedication!

The Last Night

Another day. This was just another day. Jimmy Osgood, age seventeen, managed to get through another day.

Life seemed to be more difficult now then before. Before his entire life went down the drain. He never had good social skills and kept to himself. He was okay with that. You know, liked to keep busy with games and computers. It was a bit lonely that no one took the time or effort to get to know him or even talk to him but it was better that they left him alone anyway. The moment anyone even tried to talk to him Jimmy shut down completely. Getting anxious and nervous, then paranoid about what they thought of him. If they though of him as a geek or a nerd or even a complete loser. He knew he was an outcast, that wasn't something he was oblivious too. Jimmy always carried a computer with him which gave him the name of computer nerd. Now that the brown haired boy thought about it, he was.

He was left alone in middle school. People were too busy to notice him. That is, until high school. This guy and his friends took notice in Jimmy. And did their hardest to make his life hell. Nick and his two friends were just cruel. Though if you ask Jimmy, he can't remember Nick's friend's names. One was blonde and the other was a brunette.

But Nick he remembered. Nick, even after nearly three years, still haunts him. Still terrorizes him. The black haired man was the worst of the three. Everything was his idea while the other two laughed. It was all just a sick joke to them.

One cruel joke after another, it was beginning to eat away at Jimmy's sanity. He had no friends to talk to and he wasn't going to tell his mother what was going on. Everything was going wrong the week before the Dakota Fright Feast. Everything.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last_

_Night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

That was not only the slowest week for the brunette but the longest as well. Nick was getting worse and it seemed that finally someone was trying to help him, only to Jimmy it was humiliating. The thought that someone finally acknowledging his existence was only because he was suffering was just enough to make him want to kill himself. That week was hell.

Jimmy remembers Richie and Virgil. They seemed to take a little interest in him. Then Nick started his harassment again. And just like every other time, everyone looked away. Turned away from the suffering that was beneath their noses. It was almost too much to bare. Almost too much for him to not just burst out crying in class right out of the room with no intention on returning. But also like every other time, Jimmy just sat there, giving in to Nick.

The next day, Virgil and Richie stopped by his house. It surprised him, he hadn't known that anyone knew where he lived. He let them in only to get a rude awakening from his mother. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother more than anything, she was his only friend and accepted him. But only because she had to. That day, her words stung more than anyone else's, more so than anything Nick had told him.

'_Try not to chase them away, okay?'_

Those few words hurt more than anything before. _Anything_.

It didn't help that he had done just that. Jimmy didn't really know why he had suggested to show them his father's gun. He really didn't know. And he had spent many weeks in counseling just to figure that out. A reason, an excuse or even a lie, it didn't matter. Jimmy needed one.

He never got it.

The boy remembers his breaking point clearly though. He had a crush on Frieda. She was the first girl to notice him. She was the only girl to take notice in him actually. Hearing her say she had no interest in him the way she did hurt, and when Nick had chased him down it was just rubbing salt on a bleeding wound. Being locked in that locker drove the unstable teen mad. The darkness, the laughter, the frantic cries for help…that was it. His bullies had won.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

The next thing Jimmy knew, he was locked in his room. Refusing to come out of his only sanctuary, typing on his computer in an attempt to sort through his feelings. As he did so, he got angrier and angrier. The rage burning hotter as he tried to make sense of things. He really was losing his sanity, and he was so unaware of how much he was losing reality.

Flashbacks of everything was flooding him on that walk to school, the gun tapping against him with every step. He wasn't thinking clearly if at all. His dead eyes stay forward, blackening as the school came in sight. He knew that he would be in there. He knew Nick and his buddies would be in there, and a sick feeling told him that they wouldn't be leaving.

To this day, Jimmy dreams of that moment. He remembers perfectly what happened, what went wrong. He remembers this frantic thoughts, none of which he was able to read then or now. He remembers the tears, the pain, the fear. When that day floods his being, Jimmy even begins to shake. He knew the memories would never leave him. No matter how much counseling he goes through or how many meds his parents put him on, he knew he would always be haunted by it.

Jimmy spent a few years in juvie. Everyone left him alone there too. He did what he had to do, all the different counseling sessions and all the different kinds of meds he had to take. Jimmy thought it would never end. Finally, he was released, and his parents were more than happy to have him back. However, things were different now.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I_

_Know you they don't know you at all_

His mother was always asking her son if he was okay, if he needed to talk. If he needed anything. Everything was asked and not natural. His father could barely look at his son in the eyes. His son had nearly killed an innocent person. Almost took a life. They were happy to have their son back only…he wasn't really back. Jimmy remained in his thoughts, never leaving his room and rarely eating or making conversation. They tried their best to make their son talk though they feared what he would say. That fear made them put some restrictions on their son. He wasn't allowed to watch certain types of movies and he couldn't play violent games. Each day they watched as their son slipped away from them, into his own world.

They never once blamed Jimmy though he blamed himself. They blamed the school for not doing anything about bulling, blamed the student body for not doing anything about the things they saw, blamed the bully for…well…they have a few choice words for that bastard.

Jimmy was home schooled now, needing to catch up on his credits seeing as he was a complete mess in juvie. The brunette thought he would never be normal again, if he ever was. He never bothered with going outside because his parents always insisted on one of them going with him. He skipped out on family events, holidays and anything else his parents suggested. He just wasn't in the mood to do anything. He spent most of his time writing. Writing different versions of that day, different points of views on that event, and a journal he kept. He stayed off the battle journal seeing as how his account was canceled.

The troubled teen honestly thought he was alone.

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay_

_You're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

With his depression came along a secret that Jimmy can't explain. He can't even recall how it started. Somewhere along the line, he sought comfort in a blade. He had little things around his room, hidden from his mother. The hazel eyed boy had switch blades, scalpels, box cutters and even pen knives. If things got too frustrating, Jimmy would just lock himself in his room and grab the nearest blade. With trembling hands, he'd slowly slice his flesh until his pain went away. The blood was always hot, slowly dribbling it's way down pale skin. Jimmy could feel relief wash over him as blood left him, his problems seeming to drip out of him.

He had many hidden scars, none of which his mother found or noticed. At first, the cuts were made to his thighs. The very first time Jimmy had done that he was worried, the blood just kept flowing out. It did stop eventually, and he was relived for more than one reason that night. He had no intention on killing himself. Then cuts were moved to his upper arms, which were easily hidden by sleeves. Jimmy would sometimes black out as well, which most of the damage was done. When the boy was aware of his cutting, the slits were controlled, the cuts being small, even and shallow. However, when he blacked out, Jimmy would wake up bleeding, the scars being heavy, deep and crossed over in his frantic state to feel something other than fear, shame and guilt.

One night, Jimmy had woken up to cuts on his wrists. His mother never questioned the change in her son's wardrobe, that being long sleeved shirts and hooded sweaters. The youth never spoke to his councilors about this. Until he managed to really scare himself, but his parents more so.

He couldn't recall anything about that night but his journal was enough to fill in the blanks. Hell, by rereading it Jimmy could feel the rage sinking into him all over again. No wonder he had slit is throat open…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

Jimmy thought he was separated from his parents before. After them finding him in the bathroom, it was much worse. He was now on a different planet. They had found him hunched over the bathroom sink, the mirror had been punched in and a shard was held tightly in their son's fist. After he was rushed to the hospital, it was more counseling. Jimmy was beginning to get sick of it. He was changing before his parents eyes. He now wore lose fitting clothes, with hooded sweaters, and now he had grown out his hair to hide the new scar he had added. His eyes were always dark and cold, and his face was always dejected. His appearance was all that was left of Jimmy, and he had taken that away. He never thought counseling was working. And he was right. However, when he was waiting before his session, he had actually met someone. Well, not really met. He use to go to school with this boy, however, he never really got his name. Jimmy remembers him from the week of setting up the Dakota's Fright Feast. This taller boy would wait in the waiting room for his brother apparently. It wasn't until just randomly, that taller kid from his school just wondered over to him. Just sat right next to him.

"What's up Jimmy?" He had said. Just like that.

Jimmy didn't really talk to him. He just answered the kids question and got his name. Cameron. He had asked him how he was doing, how things went. Just simple questions that luckily was able to be answered with just a nod or a few words. Jimmy thought for sure that he wouldn't see him again. Jimmy went to counseling every week. Betweens his 'suicide' attempt that both his parents and doctors had deemed it as, depression and the very fact of his unstable mind, the brunette was getting worn thin. Until a month later, Cameron had sat by him again, talking. That day, Jimmy learned that Cameron has an younger brother who suffers from depression, and is going to counseling once a month and that he picks him up every session.

It became an every time thing. Cameron would just sit his butt next to Jimmy and talk. At first it was awkward for Jimmy, having this guy you didn't know just want to talk to him. But it felt great. Someone wanted to talk to him. Even if he had nothing to talk about. The lighter skinned teen never had anything to talk about. Not like he was going to tell Cameron that he had problems cutting and managing his thoughts and medications. So Jimmy just listened to the other man talk. And boy could that man talk.

Cameron talked about everything imaginable. School, his track buddies and his grades. Those were common. He brought up his brother, Trevor, a few times. Cameron is the older brother and as the older brother he was taught responsibilities. His parents pushed him to always do his best rather in school or in sports, which he was in only because of them as well. This left Trevor in his older brother's shadow, falling short in both academics and sports activities. Which also caused him to believe he'd never be good enough and slowly sink into depression. Easily seeing this, Cameron focused on the more important things in his life, which was his brother. Cameron would help his little brother by ditching both their homework and often go for a whole day of going to the video arcade or roaming around Dakota Fields. Cameron strongly believed that you learn better in fun than by studying by the book. Days like that always made Trevor feel important and accepting for who he is.

Jimmy could only wish for that. His parents only accepted the fact that he needed help and that in time the old Jimmy would be back. And that fact almost made their son cry, because he knew the old Jimmy set out to hurt people, and died the moment the gun was fired.

_The night is so long when_

_Everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Somehow, Jimmy became Cameron's friend. That confused him more than anything. The raven haired man knew that he had shot an innocent person. Knew he was dangerous. Knew he was unstable. Knew all of this. However much Jimmy thought about it, he never actually questioned it. This was his chance at being accepted for who he truly was as of now. Jimmy began to look forward to checking his email because Cameron would always check in every now and then. Somehow Cameron even convinced Jimmy to make a Face Book account though he didn't use his first name and never put up pictures. But that was okay, he still was able to communicate with someone outside of his room. Sure, his hamster was great at listening but not so much for talking back. When Trevor heard that Cameron was speaking to the kid that brought a gun to school years ago he was worried, and so he contacted him online after rummaging through his brother's lab top.

When Jimmy realized that it was Trevor who had randomly contacted him, he thought for sure that he would tell him to buzz off. Leave his brother alone and perhaps call him a freak or something. However, as it turned out, all he wanted was to see if Jimmy was the kind of person that Cameron had told him he was. How the entire school had fucked up by not bothering to know him and how it was their loss. After that, Trevor would check in on him, just as his brother had when he was first talking to him as well.

Jimmy had even began to hang out with Cameron at the mall or the park. He was even blessed with meeting Trevor in person. The three would sometimes hang out as well.

For the first time in a long time, Jimmy felt great knowing that there were still people who cared.

He only wished his parents had felt the same when they found out.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Jimmy wasn't sure how they found out. His parents. For the first time they had disapproved of something he's done(with his full awareness that is). They did not like the idea of their only son talking to anyone from his school. Someone who was present at the shooting. They did not like it and thought that it would put emotional strain and guilt on him, more than he could handle.

The unstable teen could feel his world crashing down. He had one friend in the world, his first _real _friend, someone that his parents wished he had a long time ago, and they wanted him gone? They wanted him to stop talking to Cameron? It wasn't fair. It isn't fair. Something was wrong. If it weren't for Cameron, he would probably still be locked in his room, thinking of reasons to stay alive. Those reasons running awfully weak and thin, ready to break. His strings of life were ready to break as it was. Without Cameron or Trevor…

Those were his last sane thoughts. Those were his last thoughts that he could recall. Everything was going hazy. Black and dark. Jimmy ran up to his room, angry and lost. He picked up the phone, dialed a number. He didn't get an answer so he hung up, tossing the phone across the room, busting the phone with a hollow shatter of splitting plastic. Nothing was going right, and it wasn't going to get any better. Panting in his frustrated manner, Jimmy reaches for something that he hadn't needed in almost a year. The shine of a box cutter gleamed in his black eyes, eyes that begged for help.

The broken teen fell to his knees, rolling up his sleeves, scarred skin in his sight. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled to fight this. He knew that no one would approve of this, especially Cameron. Knew this would hurt his family though it seemed that they wanted to hurt him. Keep him from getting better. Jimmy began to lose the fight as he pressed the sharpened blade to his wrist. The youth was struggling. He struggled with every racing thought that coursed through his mind. Not only were there too many for him to read, they were racing so fast, there was too much to fast.

The breaking teenager never stood a chance.

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

Cameron was worried. He was jogging through Dakota, even though it was nearly eleven at night, clearing his mind. The night air always seemed to be crisp and it felt great. The mocha skinned teen was headed home when his cell had chimed it's little jingle that he had given Jimmy. Cameron dug around in his pocket, pulling out his phone and clumsily emptied out the contents of his cargo jean side pocket, having dropped his phone with it. He managed to find it once it stopped ringing. "Man…They should make a glow in the dark phone for people who like to hang out at night."

The youth had called only to get his mother. She had hung up on him, which alarmed him. He had never spoken to her before. His father yes but only because he had dialed the wrong speed dial number by mistake. After collecting the spilt objects, Cameron turned around, running to Jimmy's house.

Cameron's thoughts have been a bit jumbled lately. He had a girlfriend only she was irritated by her boyfriend's inability to separate his time between his studies, extra curricular activities, his brother, and Jimmy. She just didn't understand. She had broken up with him, after nearly fourteen months of dating, she broke up with him. It was a shock to Cameron though not his brother. Though the more he thought about it, the more it didn't really bother him. It seemed that lately they just weren't getting along.

He found out why when Trevor brought it to his attention.

It was because of Jimmy.

Laughing it off at first, Cameron went on with is life. However, in the back of his mind, that lighter skinned boy would always float around. Cameron couldn't help but remember how he was when he first met him in that waiting room. Jimmy was always staring into space, with that sad look on his face. Jimmy was nothing but a zombie when he first met him. Now he was alive. Life was in his hazel eyes, he'd smile whenever he was around, he even laughed. God he laughed. Cameron never saw that boy laugh or smile before, not even in school. Well, except around Frieda. It was so obvious that he liked her…

It was that very thought that made Cameron do some thinking.

As he ran to Jimmy's house, he was doing some different thinking though. He knew that the unstable teen cut. He had seen the scars on his wrists a few times and the ones on his neck as well though his sweater and hair had covered that good. He didn't think he was suicidal but knew that he had problems. Though Cameron never asked Jimmy about it, he sure was regretting it now.

Once the brightly colored teen had Jimmy's house in sight, he slowed down on the walk way. His mother had hung up on him for a reason. And it couldn't be because it was too late. The air was too thick for that to be the reason. And the phone call…

Quickly, Cameron walked through the shadows, searching for Jimmy's window. He had been here a few times while his parents were in town. Finally, the room was in sight, the dark room lit up with the many lava lamps and black lights the boy owned. Quietly, the teen climbed up the thick tree near the designated window, suddenly glad that he was both tall and took many sports. Easily hoisting himself over the first branch, Cameron awkwardly balanced his long legs on the branch, searching for another low branch above him. Within a few long minutes, Cameron was just a few feet away from the window. Gracelessly, the darker skinned man lunged forward, palm down on the side of the house. Using his left hand, Cameron pressed onto the window, lifting it.

Panic surged through him as the window sticks, fear that it was locked. Luckily, it gave way, crackling as it slide up with force. The second it high enough, Cameron pushes it up, jumping enough to lodge his leg onto the sill. Cameron quickly found out that though he was thankful that he was tall for getting up the tree, he hated it as he tired to crawl through the small square that was the window. After nearly toppling through, Cameron wastes little time scanning the room, instantly spotting the smaller frame of his friend. Jimmy was crying, not breathing well and visibly trembling as he pressed himself firmly against the corner of his room.

Cameron also saw the small box cutter on the floor and the blood still trickling it's way down Jimmy's arm. Fear flooded the taller man as he scrambled over to his broken friend, searching for something to say. Instead, he carefully grasped Jimmy's pale wrist, looking over the scars, the cuts and the blood. He wasn't sure what he should do. If he should call for an ambulance or something. He was never faced with a problem like this. "Jimmy?" he called out gently, trying to look into the other boy's eyes. "Should I call 911?" Cameron hesitated while waiting for a response. He wasn't sure when he had cut or how long he had been bleeding for. All he knew was that Jimmy was bleeding and he was scared. Terrified even.

Finally, the smaller boy looked up with tear filled eyes, nodding slowly.

Cameron pulled out his cell, quickly answered the questions that he was asked, trying to remain calm and quiet so he wouldn't get caught by his parents. He was sure with the way Jimmy's mother acted and the phone call so late from Jimmy moments before that, Cameron knew that they had an argument of some sort. He also knew of how Jimmy felt when it came to his parents and this sort of thing. How lonely he felt, forgotten and even stomped on. Once the phone call was done and Cameron was sure someone was on their way, he shoved the phone in his pocket, scooping Jimmy into his arms.

There was a surprised gasp from the crying boy but other than that he stayed quiet. "What happened?" Cameron whispered out, whipping his right arm outward to roll down his sleeve. As Jimmy struggled to find an answer, a bright orange sleeve was pressed firmly against a bloodied pale wrist, the crimson color soaking the clothe.

"Parents…" was stammered out as Jimmy was slowly able to calm down in strong arms. "said…I-I…I couldn't…talk…" The smaller boy was frantic, trying to read some of those raging thoughts again. "t-to you any more…said…" was all Jimmy could choke out between sobs. It was more than enough for Cameron.

The darker skinned man tightened his hold on Jimmy, nuzzling the soft brown hair on the crying boy. He was scared. Cameron was scared that he would lose Jimmy and there was nothing he could do about it. Tears managed to fill his own dark brown eyes. He had to keep the other boy talking. "You okay? How you feelin' bud?"

Jimmy shook violently as he breathed rapidly. "Lightheaded…" he slowly mumbled, losing reality as his sight began to waver in and out of focus. "But…" the sobbing slowed down. "I'll be okay now…" The pale teen smiles to himself. "'Cuz you're here…"

There was a choked sob-like-laugh from above him. Cameron smiled himself, believing Jimmy's words that he'll be okay. "That's good." His tears remain in his eyes, showing no signs of drying any time soon. "I ain't ever gonna leave you again Jimmy." Cameron breathed softly, catching the attention of the trembling boy in his arms.

A quiet voice slowly spoke "but…my parents..."

"To hell with your parents man." Cameron tightened his hold once more, grasping onto the most important thing to him. More important than school, having fun, even his brother. "Listening to them…look at where it's gotten you…" At this point, Cameron loses his hold on his own reality, forced into the real one, the one that mattered. Jimmy could be dying and he had a feeling it was as much his fault as his parents. "You are mine…and I can't lose you…losin' you would be losing a big part of myself…" The athlete hadn't realized that he had feelings for the other teenage boy, that is, until it was possibly too late. He also didn't take into consideration what Jimmy's feeling were. But Cameron being Cameron, he didn't care and spoke his mind whenever he felt like it. And like always, there was no restrictions to those words. "I'll hold onto you…I won't ever let you go man…I don't give a shit about what your parents say…they can't stop me…in this life or any other…" Cameron was never a man to use foul language however, not even when he was angry.

Though Jimmy was numb, he could have sworn that a warm feeling had began to course it's way through his veins as much as his cheeks. Cameron cared for him, more than anyone else _could_. "You mean that?" He had to make sure he wasn't just dreaming that.

There was no sign of hesitation. "Yes Jimmy…I do."

The young man held Jimmy tightly. He wasn't going to let go until he needed to. Which was just a few minutes later, when red and blue lights lit up the tree that took a lot of effort to climb up, followed by a frantic knock on the door.

"Jimmy?" A woman's voice. "Jimmy honey?" Both teens lift their heads when the doorknob jiggles, proving it's locked. "Jimmy! Open up!" His mother was frantic. "Did you call the hospital? What's wrong?"

Getting to his feet, the darker skinned teen decides to face Jimmy's parents. Bending forward just enough to grasp onto the smaller body, Cameron moves Jimmy in his arms, with one of them under trembling legs while the other supported Jimmy's torso, cradling the precious boy in his hold. After having fiddled with the lock for a moment, Cameron pulls the door open with his worn sneakers, gazing at two older people who gasp at both the unexpecting man and their son.

Without a word, though many were shouted, Cameron makes his way down the stairs and out the open doorway, where a woman in a white uniform stood. She motioned for Cameron to follow her and he did so, jumping into the back of the ambulance to set Jimmy in the stretcher that was in the back. The woman immediately began to ask Jimmy questions on how he was feeling and if he could feel anything. There was another man in the back. "Can I come with?"

The man stops his attention on Jimmy, looking at the other teen he was unaware had hopped in the back. He also took notice of the shouting couple in the street. "Relation?" was rushed out of the man's mouth as he leaned back to grab a door.

Again, Cameron spoke without hesitation. "I'm his boyfriend."

The man in uniform looked at Cameron, to the parents then Jimmy. It was obvious to him what had happened. Gay son, arguing parents…never a good combination. The paramedic also took into account that it was never good to take an unstable/suicidal teenager alone to the hospital. "Okay, get in and I'll ask you some questions."

As the man shut the doors, Cameron moved through the tight space to the back. On the venture, he caught a smile Jimmy had on his face. A new smile that no one, not even his parents, had seen on his face. A smile of hope, courage, and true happiness. A smile that Cameron knew that only he could get out of the boy.

Oh yeah…everything was going to be okay.

* * *

'Nother Note: As much as I love this story…I hated typing it. I love typing and writing…it's just I somehow managed to type this up in a couple hours and…I had the worst half hour of my life. Nala(Twitter Chan's cat) puked on my bed, the MOMENT I got up, Prance jumped up on my dresser and knocked over my keyboard on to my drive…and…crashed my computer. Yes…I…am pissed off…but luckily I had JUST put everything on a separate flash drive and managed to save everything. Thank Seto for miracles. You probably don't care in the least bit but I just wanted to let you know what I had to go through. I almost lost everything. Good thing I'm paranoid about aliens, freak fires, and my luck with life because just last night I put everything on a flash drive in case. THANK GOODNESS!

But I still have a long night ahead of me.


End file.
